pokemon_of_avalonfandomcom-20200214-history
M10 - Whiteout
Flashing lights, whizzing by in streamers of brightness, swirling around them, squeezing tight, threatening to pop them, until -- they stop, suspended above the ground. Daichi violently rips away from the others, spiralling out of control and crashing farther away, bleeping as he goes. His passengers drop to earth -- but something cold breaks their fall. A moment passes as everyone’s heads and stomachs stop spinning, and visions adjust from the bumpy trip to see snow as far as the eye can see, blown around by howling winds. No one can tell if they are close to their destination or not, as they appear to have landed smack in the middle of a blizzard. : ALARIC! ALAAA-RIC! WHERE ARE YOU, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? : DAMMIT, SIRE, ANSWER ME! : I’m -- (cough) -- here, Gawain! Do you have Nic? : Oh sh -- I thought YOU had him! : NIC! NICHOLAS, CAN YOU HEAR ME?! Suddenly, a yellow glow cuts through the wintry storm, and Prince Nicholas waves at them from his position a few feet away, rings gleaming against the black of his fur (which is quickly becoming white with snow). : Over here, Dad! : Oh, thank goodness… : EVERYONE, HURRY, TO THE PRINCE’S LOCATION! : Heh, I can help with this, sire. The Charizard helps Alaric to reach Nicholas before stepping back and firing a stream of flames straight into the air. While the winds tug the fire harshly, it’s strong enough stay on course, and the rest of the group stumbles towards the towering blaze, trudging through the thick snow and gathering close. One of them is Bon who quickly hops across the snowdrifts and looks around with a tight frown on his face. : Where’s that Claydol? We have to get back to Sazanami on the double! : You nuts? We’ve got bigger things to worry ‘bout -- like the fact that this storm is weakening the king! : I-I’m f-f-fine -- (sneezing then rubbing his nose with his tail tip) -- I’m more concerned about the other citizens who are suffering in this cold. : Who cares about a few frozen toes? Don’t you get it?! If my hunch is right -- and newsflash, they’re always right! -- I know who just attacked us, who’s behind everything, and where to find them! : Doesn’t matter. Ju-Long appears, shrugging off some clumps of snow from his shoulders. : We have a mission here. The ones who attacked us, their objective was most likely to stop us from completing it, and going back means we’d be working right into their hands. : Of course, you’re welcome to walk through this storm back to Sazanami, see if you can make it far without him. The Scizor gestures in the direction of a black lump in the snow: Daichi, barely visible and still bleeping, albeit softer than before. Ju-Long frowns to himself before heading off through the slush to check on the Claydol, and Alaric shares a look with Gawain, both of them nodding once and following after Ju-Long. : Oh, sure, one chat with a husk of a bug and now they’re friends. Wish I had that effect on others, maybe then people would listen to me and this caliber of stupidity wouldn’t occur. : C’mon, Bon, now’s not the time to be mean. : Fine. Whatever. After you, kid. Nicholas’ ears tilt backwards sadly, but he obeys the Toxicroak’s angry retort, high-stepping through the thick piles of snow to reach Daichi’s position. Despite his reluctance, Bon goes too, along with the other Aetherians, and soon everyone is huddled around the downed Claydol. : How’s he doing? : Not good, that’s for sure. (kneeling beside the Claydol) Daichi, can you hear me? : D-D-Destination Monaste-tery, looooo-caaaa-tiooooon -- Ju-long pulls the long sliver of metal out of the Claydol’s eye, revealing it to be an ancient-looking kunai, sharp and glinting bright against the snow. : Hey, you can’t just pull out a blade like that, what if Daichi bleeds to death? : With what blood? He’s a golem. : (standing) And there’s nothing I can do to help him. I know nothing of the ancient craft by which he was made, and the energy is already leaking out too much to properly stop it. The only hope we have in getting back to Sazanami now is if someone at the monastery can help him, or at least stop the energy from flowing out and replenishing it. : What if we send only a few back to Sazanami, to deliver Bon’s message to the others? Would the lightened load help? : Too risky. Even if Daichi had enough energy, traveling with him right now would be insane. There’s no telling where you would end up -- or if you’d even end up there in one piece. : That would be… problematic. Ju-long just hums in response. He briefly turns the kunai over in his claw, observing it, then glances out of the corner of his eye to Bon before tossing the weapon at him. Bon catches it easily, without batting an eye. : Look familiar? I believe this confirms your suspicion. : Yeah. So, it really is them… : Them? : There will be more time to talk later. We have to get to the monastery, or at least find some sort of shelter from the storm. : But I don’t see anything in this weather -- we don’t even know which direction is which! : You don’t think we ended up in that Yama-what’s-it place, do you? : Yamatai. And no, we have to be close to our destination, just farther north. : How do you know that? : We don’t have time for a full lesson in golem mechanics, but the short answer is that when a golem is assigned a teleportation destination, the warp point is fixed with remarkable accuracy, so that weather conditions and spatial anomalies don’t affect the final result. However, the farther the distance, the longer it takes to set up the warp point; that is likely why the attacker struck when he did, assuming that they also don’t know how golems work. They probably thought one strike at any time would be enough to result in us at the bottom of the ocean, or even inside a mountain. : In any case, we are most assuredly close to Naklin, perhaps in the border area with Chanyu, if we’re lucky. : Thank you for the lecture you said we didn’t have time for, but we still don’t know north from south, so maybe you could lecture us on directions next. : Um yeah, where do we go? : (turning to the Claydol) Daichi, destination location! : … : Guess we’re not gettin’ anything from him -- but we can’t stay here, our only chance is to just start walkin’ and hope we find somethin’ before we all turn to icicles. Ju-long rises to his feet, about to lean down to pick up Daichi… but Gawain beats him to it, wrapping his arms wide around the Claydol and hefting him up. : No offense, bug, but it will probably be a little easier for me to carry him. Besides, cold can’t be good for this guy either, ‘specially ‘cause he must have some sort of concussion and isn’t exactly conscious, so my body warmth keeping him all toasty is probably a good thing. : That is true. Thank you. : Don’t mention it. Now let’s get going. The group of Pokémon start the long trek through the snow, Ju-long quickly taking the lead with Alaric at his heels. It is tough work, struggling through the heavy snowfall, and the landscape is barren of any shelter besides a handful of rocks to momentarily shield them from the wind. The Fire types in the group must make the rounds around the group, keeping the rest warm, and more resistant ‘mons end up at the back of the pack, making sure everyone stays together. Time inches along slowly, minutes feeling as if they are dragging on for hours. Ju-long drops away from the front after a while, leaving Alaric in the lead, and the Shiny Serperior can feel his muscles start to ache from the constant cold on his body. He squints through the freezing tempest, suddenly getting the feeling that something was watching them -- but that was impossible, how could anything else possibly survive in these--'' Stop. ''An orange blur dashes past him on his right, skidding to a stop in front of him with a spray of snow flying in its wake. : Who are you?! : Someone who just saved your life. I saw a strange flash, surprised to see anyone venture into the mountains in such weather, and came to investigate in case I could offer assistance. I know these roads well. Something I doubt you do, seeing as you were about the walk of a cliff -- and I would suggest you do not shout so much, lest you cause an avalanche that would take us all over the edge. Gasps echo faintly throughout the group as they hurriedly shush themselves. The hooded figure drops their cover, revealing themselves to be an Arcanine with a snow-tinged muzzle, and she stares pointedly at Alaric, making him stiffen for a second (and not from the cold). : So why is such a large group travelling through these, to them, unfamiliar mountains, especially so poorly dressed for the occasion? : (teeth chattering) We w-w-were on our way to-- : We are lost, trying to find shelter for this weather. Could you give us directions? The Arcanine lets her eyes linger on a violently-shivering Alaric, who she assumed was the leader, a little longer as she replies to Ju-long. : You are lost? You must have gotten quite lost indeed if you ended up here dressed like tha-- She stops mid-sentence as she shifts her gaze to the Scizor, shock lighting her eyes. : You. How, why are you here!? : Excuse me, but I have no idea who you are. : No, it is impossible, unless… : I’m sorry to interrupt, but Snakey here is starting to look a little blue. Can we please do this… what looks like a little awkward reunion inside somewhere, preferably where it’d be warm? : (regaining some use of his faculties) Please miss, we are on our way to the Gāng-Tiě monastery. It’s of the utmost importance we get there, but we won’t last much longer out here. Can you please help us? The Arcanine tears her eyes away from Ju-long, sighing heavily before bobbing her shaggy-furred head. : I am called Yi. Follow me, stay close to the mountainside, and do not make any unnecessary noise. If you must speak, keep your voices down until we get further down the mountain. Everyone nods their heads in understanding, and Yi trots past them and towards the left, paws light and sure-footed. The group moves quickly and quietly, marking the passage of time only by the movement of the snow-laden clouds above. As they travel down the mountain, the blizzard somewhat lessens, wind speeds slowing and turning the storm into a softer flurry of snow. After a while, the Arcanine turns to look over her shoulder at the chilly ‘mons following her. : We are getting closer now, almost at the foot of the mountain. After that, it is just a small distance. : To where, if I may be so bold to ask, now that I assume it is alright to speak again. : A Chanyu village. Under normal circumstances, I would not have brought you here, but you are somewhat fortunate that they are not quite normal. : Why, exactly? : Due to the ever-present threat of Gāng-Tiě, a large group like yours would logically make them suspicious. On top of that, the leader of the biggest tribe in Chanyu recently came to inspect this part of the land, as he does with all of Chanyu. : Oh man, please tell me it’s not who I think it is… : That would be Guga, unfortunately. : You will be glad to hear he had to leave for an urgent clan meeting between the tribes of Chanyu to the east. He left some weeks ago, and it does not look like he will return any time soon. & : (in unison) Good. : However, he left his son in charge of overseeing the village. He will be easier to convince to let you stay. : I would say so, considering that -- : (interrupting Gawain with a frown) Why are you telling us all of this, Yi? You seem to trust us completely, and yet we could be an invading force, trying to trick you. : That cannot be. I can tell that you are not lying about your purpose here -- call it somewhat of a family trait. Besides that… I sense you are meant to be here… Yi glances sideways at Ju-long before looking away, almost too quick to see, but Alaric notices and narrows his eyes in thought, unsure what the motion could mean. : Ahem, at any rate, it is a good thing that Guga’s tribe is at this village. We are on somewhat friendly terms with them, or at the very least with the son. : Well, at least SOME of us are. The Charizard (and everyone else) stare at Bon who simply crosses his arms and humphs. : Hold just ONE guy hostage, and suddenly everyone thinks you’re the bad guy… I’m aware of my position, thanks, I’ll deal with it myself--and I imagine I’ll do so better than you Aetherians could, with your famous diplomacy skills that range from berating others to attacking them. : Plus, (the prince says loudly, to stop a fighting from breaking out) they also kind of owe us a favor, so I think they’ll be happy to help us. : To be frank, I am surprised to hear this. But also glad: this will make negotiations quite simple indeed. By this point, the snow flurries are calm enough to allow visibility of the rest of the mountain range rising towards the night around them, rocky terrain stretching out for miles in all directions with large patches of snow covering them. As the slope flattens, everyone can make out a gathering of huts in the distance, hastily assembled from cloth, hide, wood, and bone, surrounding a roaring bonfire that beckons welcomingly to the weary travelers. They pick up the speed, Yi still leading the way, and they reach the village and make a beeline for the fire pit. Chanyu villagers surround them as they soak up the fire’s warmth, muttering and murmuring nervously -- until a small Pancham shoves his way through the crowd, reaching Alaric with a bright grin on his face. : Greetings, my friends! This is quite unexpected, but not unwelcome. I’m sorry that Dad isn’t here to see you, he sure would’ve been surprised! : (under his breath) Oh yeah, wouldn’t that’ve been a hoot. : How did you get here, and led by Yi, of all Pokémon? : It’s a long story, Toga, and I’d be happy to tell you -- : (shuddering) -- if w-we could speak inside. : Oh yeah, of course. Everyone, these Pokémon are our guests! Fill their bellies and prepare some extra tents for them to sleep in -- by order of Dad! The villagers burst into action, preparing meals over the open flame, and several tents are popped up throughout the camp, standing tall against the white landscape. Toga gestures for Alaric and Gawain to follow him, and the Charizard pauses to place Daichi as close to the fire pit as he dares before they trace the Pancham’s footsteps towards the largest tent in the area, its entrance flanked by black-and-white flags rippling in the wind. As they move away from the group, Alaric looks over his shoulder to see everyone getting a bowl either stacked full of small rounded dumplings or brimming with what looked to be stewed mutton… everyone except a certain frog and bug. : (in a whisper) You’ve noticed, haven’t you? : (matching Gawain’s tone) Just now. Where did they go? : Not sure. But they better not have bailed. : I doubt that. Both of them know how important this mission is, and I have a feeling that much of this is personal for them. In some way. : Gotta admit, sire, all these secrets are startin’ to get under my scales. : (sighing) Agreed… Up ahead, Toga sweeps aside a heavy curtain over the tent’s entrance, and Alaric and Gawain hurry inside the tent, Gawain glancing interestedly at an assortment of weapons stuffed inside a barrel while Alaric heads for the table set up in the center of the tent, its surface laden with maps and documents. Toga comes in as well, allowing the curtain to fall back in place, cutting off the cold airflow, and the Pancham uses a piece of flint to spark a lantern to life, putting it near Alaric to warm him faster. : Okay, so while I’m happy to see you taking advantage of our hospitality, I didn’t think our newfound alliance would be called upon so quickly. Can you tell me how you ended up here, without any winter gear or supplies? : Our journey here was all rather spontaneous, so it was a hard trip to prepare for. : But like I said outside, I would be glad to tell you what I can. Perhaps you can be of some assistance to us during the rest of our stay here? : I’ll do whatever I can, you can count on that! : Thank you, Toga. Alright, it all began with the words of a Noivern in a castle… Unbeknownst to Alaric, Gawain, and Toga, outside the tent is a Pokémon attempting to listen in on the conversation, one ear leaning against the thick canvas, but he can hardly hear anything over the sound of the snow flurries. Firmly holding a steaming bowl of stew in his freezing paws, Nicholas edges a bit closer, hoping that no one would notice his shadow against the--'' : You know eavesdropping is a poor habit for a prince, right kid? : !! : Geez, Bon, don’t scare me like that, almost dropped my bowl. : Oh yes, the oh-so-important Chanyu stew. Better slurp it up quick, could be your last meal. : That’s… morbid. : We’re in a morbid-kind-of situation, or didn’t you notice? A freakin’ kunai got thrown at Daichi’s eye! : Khehehe, when I get ‘hold of that guy, he’s gonna wish he’d never been born! : I guess… Though that reminds me, what was with that thing Master Hisato told you about? You know, you “finding the answer you’re looking for”? : It’s about the assholes who killed my kin. I need to kill THEM to get revenge. : But Bon, revenge isn’t-- : Save me the “nobler than thou” routine, ‘kay? I’ve gotten it before and you giving me it won’t suddenly make me change my tune. Just -- drop it. ''The Umbreon scowls, half-mad, half-sad, then walks away, joining the other Aetherians by the bonfire. Bon hesitates for a moment, battling with something internally before heading for a tent that had been set up farthest from camp. As he draws near to his destination, he glimpses a shine of red to his left, just in front of one of the other tents, before a voice speaks up, hardly above the sound of the wind. : You should not have been so hard on him. : What, are you his mother now? From what I understand, being in that family is risky and unpleasant 90% of the time, and the other 10% someone is dying, so I’d suggest avoiding making any connection. Another piece of advice I’d like to give you would be stay out of my affairs, and I’ll stay out of yours. : Unfortunately, it seems you have already entered mine, albeit indirectly. The kunai in Daichi’s eye -- are you certain it was them? : Yes, it’s them, I know it’s them. : Hell, me and my kin used to run with them, saw those types of daggers all the time, so I SHOULD recognize them! : ‘Course, that was before. After “our new leader” took over and got my kin killed during a fool’s errand, I got out. : Haven’t exactly stayed up to date with their business since then, so I don’t know what they’re up to exactly. : It appears that you couldn’t stay out of that life for very long, though. Last I heard, you were still in the business, just with a different group and place. : Pokémon like me don’t get out of this business, kid. Tried some solo jobs for a while, but then I ran into that fox and got roped into joining his little club. : I know of him. He certainly… has a way of getting what he wants. : You don’t know the HALF of it -- keeps calling me by that stupid nickname, damn that fox. Drives me insane, acting like we’re friends or something, well, you shouldn’t make “real” friends in our line of work, EVERY idiot knows that! : Reality check. We all croak eventually, so better to not make any ties. : Hmm, could have fooled me. You seem to get along pretty well with the prince. : Tch, you gotta be kiddin’ me. Don’t go calling me sentimental just ‘cause a boy in his rebellious phase decides to cling to me. : It’s a pain really. I’ll be glad once we finish this whole trip so I can get back to my own business. All this hero junk doesn’t pay. : Then why get involved in the first place? While it is true that you have connections with Sazanami, and have worked alongside our guild before, we are more than capable enough to handle things without your help. Why bother at all? : Is it… for these “answers” of yours? : Hit it right on the head, there. The “Master” better not have been lying about that, or I’ll have to swing by for a visit and give ‘im a piece of my mind! : As amusing as it would be to see you fail, Master Hisato is never wrong about these things… : I am going to rest. We have a mission to complete, and I suggest you do the same. : Yes, Mother. The Toxicroak practically springs away, heading for the tent in the distance and vanishing inside. Ju-long stares after him for a moment, shaking his head in disappointment, then turns to enter the tent behind him… only to stop. Standing across the camp, with her back to him, is Yi, watching over the mountain valley. He clamps his claw against the tent’s front flap, knowing that he should just go inside and not think about her or the mysterious way she’d looked at him before… but he can’t help himself. He walks over to the Arcanine, standing beside her and gazing over the same valley. : L-Lovely weather we’re having, isn’t it? : It is snowing. : Ahh-ha, yes, I know that -- but you know, all that fur you have, I’m sure you are still comfortable, even in a snowstorm, right? : … Right. There is an awkward pause as both Pokémon look at anything but each other. Finally, though, it is Ju-long who breaks the silence. : Look, I have never met you before, and yet I still feel something about you is familiar, and I just can’t put my claw on it. What you said on the mountain, wondering what I was doing here, it is obvious that you know who I am, and since you have me at a disadvantage, it is only fair that you fill me in and tell me -- : I am sorry… truly I am… but I cannot tell you anything. (She rises to her paws and walks away). Goodbye. : Wait, Yi, I--! : And she’s gone… There is nothing left to do except rest. The Scizor goes back to his tent, claws hanging listlessly at his side. As he disappears into his tent, the other Aetherians begin to do the same, having warmed their stomachs and ready to sleep the day’s travels away (even though the dawn is rapidly-approaching). Even Prince Nicholas, having given up eavesdropping on his father’s recap to Toga, retires to his tent, and the camp slips into quiet -- with the exception of the leader’s tent which is full of conversation. : Let me see if I have this right. Count Dracul told you that Wei-Guang recently learned that Sazanami had a hand in his daughter’s death years ago, causing him to declare war on them -- only he hasn’t attacked yet, so you all went to Sazanami to help prepare them to defend against him, as they’re not doing so well with in-fighting and traitors and ninjas running around everywhere, including one group that turned out to be good -- : Jury’s still out on that. : -- and they thought it would be a good idea to send you out here to find some monastery in Gāng-Tiě that supposedly contains some way to stop the Emperor from succeeding in destroying Sazanami, and thus the rest of Avalon. : … Did I get everything? : More or less. : I know that Wei-Guang blames Chanyu for a lot of things, his daughter’s death included, especially if my recent kidnapping is anything to go by, but it doesn’t seem like we’re the single target of his hate anymore. : Not that that’s good news either. : I’ll try to get in contact with the scouts posted throughout the plateaus to learn more on what Wei-Guang is currently up to. That should buy us some time to prepare for his attack. : Thank you, Toga, your help is much appreciated. : … Though I’m afraid I have one more piece of information for you. : Oh? About what? : One of the ‘mons responsible for the attack on you during Wei-Guang’s trial in Aether is traveling with us. : Specifically the one who held your dad at claw-point. : We wanted you to hear it from us first. According to the ninja master we met, he’s needed for the task ahead, and it’s better that you know about his presence then end up spotting him around camp. : I’ll admit, I’m surprised that he’s here -- : -- but it’s okay. I was pretty scared during the attack, but maybe I just make a good kidnapping target, ha! : But seriously, thanks for letting me know. Ya know, I’ve had some time to think about what happened back then, and it’s not like we were the good guys either… and maybe even Wei-Guang isn’t the true culprit either. : What do you mean? : I dunno, it just… Everyone’s being put against each other. Chanyu against Gāng-Tiě, Gāng-Tiě against Sazanami, Sazanami against itself: it’s all too crazy! Something doesn’t feel right here, like someone’s behind the scenes playing us all. : If that’s the case, then who’s benefitting from all this fighting? : No idea -- but whoever it is, all they’re doing is weakening Avalon as a whole. : Upsetting the balance… : What? : Ahh, nothing, just something the master said. : I think perhaps the long travel through the mountain has tired you more than you thought, sire. : Then in that case, you should get some rest. The snow should stop by tomorrow morning, so travelling will be much easier. We’ll feed ya before you go, and Yi can lead the way so you don’t get lost. : Thank you -- again. Tonight, we rest. : And tomorrow, we continue our quest! ---- The sun hovers high in the sky, a white disc with faint rings around it, and even though its warmth doesn’t quite reach the ground, the chill in the air isn’t as biting as it was during the blizzard. Everyone is gathered outside the camp, shuffling in the snow, and Toga offers a final wave as Yi starts to lead the group away from the camp and towards the monastery. Pockets of clouds hang overhead, but there is no threat of snow today… nor on any of the next three days that it takes to travel from Chanyu to Gāng-Tiě. Slowly, the landscape shifts from snow-capped mountains to flat plains and back to mountains full of lush trees and natural springs. The group stops often to rest, taking breaks by the springs for a drink and some even braving the mountainous underbrush for berries and nuts to snack on. While the journey is quite pleasant overall (especially after suffering through a winter vortex), climbing the mountains isn’t easy, and most Pokémon are quickly exhausted from the effort of heading ever-upward. : We are almost there, everyone! What are you waiting for, hurry! : Oi, easy for her to say, she hasn’t been outta breath once this entire trip! : Well, you have been carrying Daichi this whole time. : I could take over for you, if you want. : No thanks -- (adjusting the Claydol in his arms) -- like Yi said, we’re almost there, I can make it. From far ahead comes the soft pangs of chimes, pretty sounds twinkling in the air, and almost out of nowhere, the group begins to notice hints of the monastery’s presence in the mountains. Signs displaying Gāng-Tiě symbols stand at various points along the tree-lined path that follows a natural curve on the mountain, and handmade wind chimes of bamboo hang from the trees, ushering them forward with calming sounds. Yet even with the tranquility surrounding them, there is nothing but awe in the group’s minds when they emerge from the forested area to the mountain’s peak, sheer rock plunging on either side into green valleys below. A thick wall of stone juts up from the mountain, blending into the peak, and the path ends at a pair of heavy iron doors painted gold. A pagoda-like tower can be glimpsed poking out from over the wall, but that’s all Alaric can see, and before he can even think about approaching it, Yi begins to go back down the mountainside, pulling her hood over her head. : Hey, where are you going, aren’t you staying? : No, it is not my place. This is your journey to take, not mine. I am just proud to have played a small role in what is to come. : … Goodbye, Yi. : And to you as well… Ju-long. The Arcanine rushes off in a bright flash, almost knocking over a few ‘mons standing close to her position, and Gawain whistles low in admiration. : She was sure holdin’ back. : That she was… Well, here goes nothing. Alaric moves close to the doors and uses his tail to knock. Nothing happens except the ringing of the chimes and wind rustling through the trees overhead. Frowning, the king knocks again, a little louder -- but still nothing. : Maybe they’re not home? : Doubt it. Maybe your dad just has a weak tail. : My tail is just fine, thank you -- would you like a demonstration as I wring your aggravating neck? : Just knock again, sire. He’s not worth the effort -- if he was, I would have already put in all the effort necessary. Suddenly, there is a series of rushed footsteps behind the doors, followed by a brief scuffle as hands hit the doors to lean against them. Alaric waits as the ‘mon on the other side fights to catch their breath before speaking in a young, almost childish voice. : Who -- *ahh* -- goes there? What is -- A soft tap on earth interrupts the voice, followed by methodical-sounding footsteps accompanied by that constant clacking, and an older, grumpier voice joins in. : Zhì, who is at the gate? : I was -- *gulp* -- in the process of asking, Master, but if they were to introduce themselves one by one, I would imagine it was take them quite some time. : Odd that so many visitors would appear at once. : … We will have to work on your stamina if you are already out of breath after such a short run, child. : Yes, Master, as you say. : Now, to deal with these visitors… : Open the gate! : Well, that was surprisingly easy! : I don’t think we’re out of the woods just yet. As the heavy gates open with loud creaks, offering just a small glimpse of the grounds ahead, the group comes face-to-face with an elderly Mienshao, exiting the monastery with the help of a staff. He stops in front of Alaric, his shrewd gaze wandering over them, observing, judging their every movement. Behind him, peeking around the corner of the door, is a young-looking Tyrogue, watching her master curiously. : I believe my student has asked you a question. If you feel no need to answer her or myself, then I will have to ask you to stop loitering on our doorstep and be on your way. : Funny story, we had plans to answer, but then you interrupted her before we had a chance with your stuffy--! : Easy, frog, don’t blow this for us! : (inclining his head in a bow) Excuse our unannounced arrival, sir, but we need to enter this monastery. : As I gathered from the fact that you knocked on the door. Your answer tells me nothing of your reason for being here. : I am King Alaric of Aether, and these are my citizens -- : -- Except for me and the bug dressed for a costume party, we’re from elsewhere -- : -- and we have come all the way from Sazanami to search for a way to stop Wei-Guang from destroying Sazanami in battle. The Mienshao’s expression darkens, eyes narrowing intimidatingly. : A way to stop the Emperor of Gāng-Tiě from waging war. What kind of help do you hope to find in a monastery built for peace? : We… don’t know exactly. : You do not know. And yet you waltz up to our door with a small army of followers at your back. : You can tell whoever sent you that we do not just allow outsiders into our midst, least of all ones with reasons as vague and trouble-seeking as your own. : Close the gate. (turning around and walking towards the closing doors) Good day. : Wait! : (rushing forward and grabbing the Mienshao’s arm) Look, we don't have time for this, so why don’t you just hold up one second and-- Oof--! The Mienshao spins and delivers a quick Force Palm to the frog’s chest. Bon is pushed back to his original position, scuffs left behind on the ground from his firm stance. For a moment, he stands -- then crumples to the ground, catching himself on one knee and breathing heavily. A muscle twitches along his side, and he holds a hand to his heart, glaring up at the Mienshao who appears enormously pleased with himself. : Can you move? : N-No. : Don’t tell me I’m gonna have to carry you too. : I w-wouldn’t let y-you. : Need any help? : … Y-Yes. Both Nicholas and Ju-long help Bon to his feet, one on either side, and the Toxicroak reluctantly leans against them, flush with shame and rage. But the Mienshao doesn’t care enough to stick around and continues into the monastery, signalling to someone to close the door -- only for it to ground to a halt. : Considering what I’ve seen you do to boulders, I hope you held back just now~! The chipper, sing-songy voice comes from on top of the wall, and everyone cranes their necks to see a Darmanitan sitting cross-legged on the edge of the wall. He smiles from ear to ear, offering a quick wave to the others before clasping his hands and laying them in his lap, adopting a pose of meditation. To their surprise, the Mienshao groans, pressing a hand against his forehead as if to hold back his frustration. : Why are you here? : My good Guan Wai, haa, “Wai” indeed! I do live here, last I checked, don’t tell me you have forgotten that in your old age? : After dealing with you on a daily basis? Memory loss would be a blessing. : Oh my, what a frowny-face you have there -- : Be careful or it will freeze like that, haa! : I have the situation handled, Hu Shen. You are not needed. : Now, now, that can’t be true -- I am sure I can help welcome our guests! : They are leaving. : Are they? They don’t look like they are. : They will. : Don’t WE have a say in this?! : Ah-haa, they DO speak! Of course you do, new friends; we would be happy to hear what you have to say, and even repair that broken Claydol of yours. A wise choice of transportation, I approve. : Claydol, what--? Oh no, don’t tell me. You know why they’re here. Hu Shen frowns comically, using one of his feet to scratch his cheek. : Do I? : Well, even if I did, you told me not to tell you, so I won’t, haa! : (kneading the corners of his eyes) Argh, never mind, it does not matter. I have heard quite enough. With an ease that he shouldn’t possess, the Darmanitan leaps off of the roof and lands with a thud on the ground, knees bent to absorb the fall. He stands, still clasping his hands together meditatively, and stares up at Guan Wai (who is slightly taller than him). : Have you really? It seems to me that you haven’t listened to the whole story, and I, for one, am quite curious about the tale they have to tell. : Of course you are -- but I do not much care. : But these people are not here with evil intent. My guts tells me so. : Your “gut” also told you to light fireworks inside the monastery. Multiple times. : Haa, yes, that it did~! : Very well, if you are so adamant about this, then go inside and I will play host to these travelers… especially to Ju-long. The Scizor in question jumps at the mention of his name, instantly feeling everyone’s eyes upon him. Again, someone he has never known has recognized him (and frankly he’s beginning to tire of it). But he lifts a claw, revealing his location in the crowd, and Guan Wai’s eyes widen when he notices Ju-long. : Ju-long? Here? : Haa, about time you noticed! Yes, it is true, and these kind folks were gracious enough to bring him right to our doorstep! : Alright, I understand. Do as you please -- just know that I won’t be cleaning up your mess should you be mistaken. : You have said that every time I launch fireworks indoors, and yet you still fix the monastery anyway. : That is different… Some things cannot be fixed. The Mienshao leaves without another word, his Tyrogue apprentice bowing low at the waist as he walks by. Once he’s gone, Hu Shen chuckles under his breath -- like he’s just won a bet -- then gestures for the doors to swing wide. : It is good to meet all of you -- and you’ve arrived not a moment too soon! Come in, we have much to discuss~!